April Fool's Day
by Midnight Moonfly
Summary: April fool's day. That was a day all the Akatsuki members looked forward to and dreaded at the same time. Their way of celebrating this day was much more cruel and painful. Rated T for Hidan's mouth.


**Warning, small hints of boyxboy and Hidan, aka cursing and a tinsy-tiny bit of OOC-ness. You have been warned**

April fool's day.

That was a day all the Akatsuki members looked forward to and dreaded at the same time. Their way of celebrating this day was different.

Instead of the cute, innocent "Mommy, mommy, look, it's snowing outside! Haha, gotcha! April fool's day!" their way of fooling each other was much more cruel and painful.

The year after Deidara first joined Akatsuki, he decided it would be really funny to steal Kakuzu's money and hide it. For the next three months, Deidara didn't dare to even breath in his direction. The year after, Hidan decided to hum the 'Jaws' theme song everytime he saw Kisame. Kisame reacted by hiding his scythe and talking about Christianity loudly every time he saw Hidan. Hidan then attempted to steal Samehada, which of course, went wrong. That same year, Deidara stole Itachi's dango. One shower and two hours later, Deidara had green hair.

Kisame and Itachi sat in the kitchen, Kisame sipping on his tea and Itachi slowly chewing on his dango. They had returned from a mission a day before, and both of them were still a bit tired. Just as Hidan and Kakuzu entered the room, Kisame cursed under his breath and hoped he and Itachi wouldn't get fooled. Kakuzu began reading the paper and Hidan began eating in silence.

"Okay, what are you up to?" Kisame snapped after full seven minutes of silence. Kakuzu didn't even look up from his paper and Hidan just looked at him with confusion.

"Why would you think we're up to something?" Hidan asked.

"You're up to something. I can smell it." Kisame added, before taking a sip of his tea. Hidan just rolled his eyes in a childish-manner and snorted.

"Can I have some of that dango, weasel?" Hidan asked. Itachi looked up from his dango and glared at Hidan. A hint of fear crossed Hidan's eyes as he mumbled something that was probably ment as an apology.

"Why are you bleeding?" Itachi quietly asked Hidan after couple minutes of silence. Hidan's arms were covered up in bloody bandages, and the blood looked pretty fresh. "My ritual, what else?" Hidan replied with a smirk.

"You're up to something." Kisame mumbled.

"I didn't do fuckin' anything!" Hidan yelled. Less than a second after he said that, a terrified scream echoed through the lair. Kakuzu's eyes had a hint of evilness in them for a second, before they went back to the normal expressionless eyes. Hidan tried to stiffle his laughter, and epically failed. Itachi raised one of his eyebrow while Kisame's expression read 'I knew it.'

"I'm gonna go see what's wrong." Itachi said as he finished his dango and stood up. Kisame took one last sip of his tea and followed his partner. The scream came from Deidara and Sasori's room, and the door was wide open. Itachi and Kisame walked carefully in, to see Deidara on the floor, curled up in his danna's lap, who had his arms wrapped around him.

"You! You two did it! I know you two did it!" Deidara shouted in fright at Itachi and Kisame as they entered the room. On the wall Sasori was facing stood 'You will die in seven days' in big, red letters. All of the Akatsuki members could easily see that the red letters were blood, even if they stood a mile away.

"Why would we do something like this?" Itachi calmly said. That reply left Deidara with a confused expression. "Well, do you know who did it?" Sasori asked.

"Who bleeds a lot?" Kisame hinted. Sasori gave a 'tch' sound, while Deidara looked deep into thought. A moment later, he replied "Konan?" Itachi gave a frustrated sigh while Kisame smacked his forehead. "No, Hidan you idiot." Kisame said. Deidara blushed slightly at his stupid reply. He stood up, leaving Sasori on the floor, and left the room in a hurry.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Kisame wondered out-loud.

"Whatever it is, it's not a good thing." Sasori replied.

----

An hour later Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, Tobi and Kisame were sitting in the livingroom, quietly talking to each other. Deidara then walked through the door, with a foot in his hand.

"Do you know where Zetsu is?" Deidara asked before anyone could ask him any questions about the foot.

"Yeah, he's in his room I think." Kisame replied. Before he could say anything else, Deidara said a quick thanks and left the room. A minute later, they heard Hidan scream.

"Kakuzu! Get your lazy ass over here! Find my fucking leg and sew it back on!"

Kakuzu sighed as he stood up, going the same way Deidara headed earlier on. The other members sat in silence until they heard Deidara's screams.

"NO! I am NOT giving it back! You're just gonna have to come get it. GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME! AAAAH!!"

Moments later, Kakuzu re-entered the room with an annoyed expression on his face, and a foot in his hands.

----

Night-time finally came after a long day. All of the members had eaten seperately because of what the previous experiences had taught them, such as food-poisioning. Kakuzu and Hidan were curled up in their shared-bed and they had both almost drifted off to sleep.

"Night 'Kuzu.." Hidan yawned, earning a smack from Kakuzu because of his nickname.

"Night, Hidan." Kakuzu grunted back.

A small smile spread on Hidan's lips. This day wasn't all as bad as he thought it would have been. He had almost lost his leg, but the prank he played on Deidara was just too funny. Poor boy shouldn't have watched all these horror movies. Both Kakuzu and Hidan were seconds away from slumber when a small clay bird exploded in their room.

Murder-threats were heard throughout the entire base.


End file.
